


1952

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1952, Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We missed your birthday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1952

“We missed your birthday.”

 

Rose starts, not having realised that The Doctor was there, in her bedroom. You know, since she’s just finished getting changed and has no idea how long he’s been standing there…

 

To be honest, considering his words, she’d thought of the TARDIS as more of a timeless place—that they were suspended and that things like birthdays couldn’t happen in this vacuum of time and space. (Okay, so maybe she’d been hoping that she wasn’t aging at all.) So, she hesitates before answering.

 

“Yeah, I suppose. I don’t really mind, though.”

 

“Nah, I wanted to make it special,” The Doctor replies. “Hey, you know you liked the pink dress?”

 

“From the coronation? You want me to wear that again… Will I get to keep my face this time?”

 

A shadow crosses his face, but it’s gone almost as quickly as it comes. “We’ll go to New York, 1952,” he suggests. “Go to that Elvis TV appearance I promised you. Nothing bad’ll happen, I promise. It’ll be perfect.”

 

“Of course it will be. You’re with me,” she smiles, not sure whether she’s being sarcastic or not. The Doctor _does_ seem to attract trouble. “Obviously, you just want to see me in the dress again.”

 

“Well, who wouldn’t?”


End file.
